


i'd rather be with you

by songfic_suites



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness makes strange bedfellows, but Rachel is clear about where she wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather be with you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Not for profit, just entertainment.

 

 

 

It amazes Rachel every time she finds herself on his doorstep. Apparently, he doesn’t because he always smirks, he’s always wearing that muscle shirt in the color she loves, and they rarely talk past a “Hey.”

“Hey,” Puck replies, letting Rachel in.

Later, in bed, her nose buried in his back and her arm slung across his waist, she can almost pretend, maybe even far enough into believing the rise and fall of his chest mirrors someone else’s. Almost.

She leaves before he wakes, kissing his forehead and locking up. She heads to rehearsal cheery as always. She checks her phone only often enough to be considered normal.

Later, while getting coffee, she gets a text: _I know about Puck_. She snorts and texts back: _I know about Holly_. She doesn’t get a response right away and it stings but she puts her phone away and throws herself into the dance number.

Will’s seated on her doorstep when she arrives, holding wine and leaning against her door in a cross-legged position straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. Rachel comes closer but Will doesn’t move. She leans over him, unlocking and pushing it open. He untangles himself and stands, finally, towering over her but his eyes feel so small.

“I’d rather be with you,” he says.

“I know,” she replies.

She doesn’t offer but he enters anyway and she follows.


End file.
